Love Love Teach
by Gyuururu-kun
Summary: Guru privatnya yang dingin dan mengesalkan membuat hubungan antara guru dan murid ini tidak harmonis. Hingga sang gadis menyadari rasa cinta yang tumbuh di hatinya berkat sikap dan alasan kenapa ia selalu mendapatkan soal-soal yang sulit juga rumit/For "100 Love Story For SasuHina"/RnR?


**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_I really trully take no provit_

**LOVE LOVE TEACH**

…_**Inspiring by THE BEST TWINS…**_

**Warning: Contains very many misstyp/alur kecepetan/plot similar&pas-pasan/etc**

_**...You can stop reading from now if you don't like it…**_

...

...

Gadis lavender itu menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia benar-benar tak semangat menghadapi hari-hari sekolahnya sekarang. Ini dikarenakan semua materi di setiap mata pelajaran telah selesai dibahas, tentu saja karena 3 minggu lagi mereka akan menghadapi Ulangan Semester dalam rangka kenaikan kelas. Dan sekarang murid-murid Konoha Senior Highschool hanya berhadir kesekolah untuk sekedar mengisi absen dan juga mencatat beberapa bahan yang mungkin akan keluar di waktu ulangan nanti.

Berbeda dengan gadis ini, sebenarnya meskipun ini disebut minggu yang tenang di KSH karena tidak ada materi pelajaran yang dibahas lagi tetapi baginya bukanlah minggu-minggu yang tenang melainkan minggu-minggu yang mendebarkan dan membuatnya kesal.

"Kau tahu Hinata, Guru privatku tampan sekali. Aku inginnya ia datang setiap hari mengajariku," Shion melanjutkan bicaranya tanpa menghiraukan Hinata yang sedari tadi _bad mood_.

"Emh, i-itu semangat yang bagus, Shion." Hinata mengangkat sedikit wajahnya kemudian tersenyum manis ke arah Shion.

"E-to, lalu bagaimana dengan guru privatmu, Hinata-_chan_?" Shion tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Hinata tapi Hinata langsung kembali menelungkupkan kepala saat Shion menyinggung tentang guru privatnya.

_**~flashback mode: On~**_

**#Hyuuga Mansion#**

*CTAKKK*

Pria raven itu kembali memukulkan bukunya ke kepala Hinata dan sukses membuat gadis itu terkejut. Sedari tadi ia hanya mendapatkan pukulan dan pukulan dari sang guru dingin nan galak ini.

Uchiha Sasuke, itulah nama guru privat ini. Dan dia selalu menegur Hinata dengan kata-kata dingin menusuknya dan bertindak sedikit kasar padanya. Sehingga tidak terlihat hubungan baik antara kedua guru dan murid ini.

"Hn. Ini adalah pelajaran anak kelas 6 SD. Kenapa kau masih melakukan kesalahan yang sama berulang kali?" Sasuke kembali menatap Hinata dengan tatapan iblisnya yang menusuk sampai ke batin.

"Ke-Kenapa Uchiha-_san_ selalu memarahiku dengan alasan tak jelas?" Hinata akhirnya mulai memberanikan diri menunjukkan kekesalannya pada Sasuke.

*CTAKKK*

"Hn. Panggil aku… _sensei_! Apa kau tak diajari tata krama pada gurumu, nona?" Sasuke kembali memukul kepala Hinata dengan agak keras hingga gadis itu kembali mengaduh.

"Tch, baru soal mudah kau masih selalu salah, bagaimana pelajaran disekolah? Apa kau memang sudah bodoh dari lahir?" lanjut Sasuke lagi dan sukses menusuk-nusuk dan merobek-robek dan memotong-motong hati Hinata.

"E-Eto, ta-tapi… ta-tapi…"

"Hn. Aku takkan memberikan kelonggaran meskipun kau itu wanita. NILAI, itulah yang penting." Sasuke kembali mencorat-coret buku soal Hinata dan memberikan banyak tanda 'X' di semua jawabannya tanpa mengoreksi sedikitpun.

Hinata langsung membeku melihat jawabannya yang susah payah ia dapatkan ternyata dan lagi-lagi dicoret oleh Sasuke. Berulang kali dan terus berulang kali hal itu terjadi.

Memang Sasuke bisa disebut _freelance_, dikarenakan Hyuuga Hiashi sekarang sedikit kesulitan mencari guru privat sebab sering ditekan kesibukan di **Hyuuga Corp**, dan juga kebanyakan guru privat sibuk karena sekarang sudah memasuki masa-masa ulangan semester.

Hiashi pun menemukan jawabannya lewat Sasuke yang tak lain adalah anak dari rekan bisnisnya sendiri yaitu Uchiha Fugaku dari **Uchiha Group**. Meskipun Sasuke juga masih SMA dan memasuki masa-masa ulangan semester tetapi dia memiliki tingkat kejeniusan yang sangat tinggi sehingga pelajaran-pelajaran di sekolahnya tidak ada yang tak ia kuasai.

Melihat anaknya yang terlalu sering meluangkan waktu maka Fugaku pun menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengajari Hinata beberapa mata pelajaran untuk membantunya sewaktu ulangan nanti, hal ini juga dimaksudkan untuk mempererat hubungan bisnis dengan Hyuuga Corp.

**-o-**

Hinata mencorat-coret kertas jawaban miliknya dan beberapa saat ia melirik handphone lavender miliknya. Sesekali _amethyst_ gadis ini menelusur ruangan, ternyata iblis raven yang dicarinya tidak berada di sekelilingnya. Jemari lentiknya pun menggapai handphone itu dan memencet beberapa angka, tak berapa lama saat teleponnya tersambung jantung gadis ini mulai sedikit tak karuan karena ini kali pertama ia menelpon orang ini.

"_Moshi moshi_." Terdengar suara pria mengangkat teleponnya.

"Na-Naruto-_senpai_," panggil Hinata.

"_Hai. Siapa disana?_" jawab Naruto.

"Um, Hyu-Hyuuga Hin-"

"_Ah, Hyuuga Hinata 'kah? Dari kelas XI B?_" potong Naruto.

"Ha-Hai."

"_Ada apa Hinata?_"

"_Ie_, a-aku hanya sedang merasa sedikit frustasi karena beberapa pelajaran yang aku susah pahami," jawab Hinata sembari menghela nafas panjang.

"_Sedang belajar ya? Menurutku sebaiknya jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Oh ya kurasa aku mengganggumu, apa kita lanjutkan nanti saja karena sebaiknya fokuskan dulu dengan belajarmu_," terang Naruto dan membuat hati kecil Hinata menangis karena harus terikat waktu dengan Iblis raven itu.

"Ti-Tidak. Tidak apa, Naruto-_senpai_ tidak menggangguku sama sekali... ..."

*TUT..TUT..TUT*

Seketika telepon Hinata terputus saat tangan dingin nan beku dan pucat dengan perlahan tapi pasti merebut handphone di genggamannya lalu menekan tombol _reject_ dan kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam laci di meja belajar Hinata.

"Sekarang kau sedang belajar, kau bisa lanjutkan kalau sudah selesai," ucap Sasuke dan tak berapa lama puluhan tanda 'X' mulai kembali bertebaran di lembar jawaban Hinata.

Tak peduli bagaimana hati sang gadis tengah hancur berkeping-keping karena lagi-lagi tanpa ada koreksi sedikitpun jawaban yang susah-susah didapatkannya harus kembali ia bubuhi tanda salah. Tatapan kehampaan dan keputusasaan muncul di sisi Hinata, tak lama sedikit urat saraf kesal mulai muncul di dahi Hinata saat guru privat iblis itu sudah bersiap pulang cepat lagi.

*BRAKKKKKKK..BRK..GRB..SRK..BRK..CRK*

Puluhan buku paket yang tebalnya kira-kira 6 jari dan puluhan buku tulis serta 3 buah kotak pensil dan akhirnya seluruh paket kerja itu berhamburan setelah tadinya melayang menimpa Sasuke yang ingin keluar dari pintu kamar Hinata.

"Aku...Aku tak mau belajar lagi apalagi diajari oleh guru sepertimu. Cepat pulang sana agar kau bisa kembali bersantai dengan bebek karetmu," teriak Hinata dan membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"Be-Bebek karet?" Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata dan Hinata balik menatap benci Sasuke. Tak berapa lama arus listrik statis tercipta dan memperlihatkan petir yang melintas dari mata _Onyx _ke mata _Amethyst _itu.

_**~flashback mode: Off~**_

"Humnn, aku dan guru privatku hanya berdua di kamar. Hm, romantis sekali bukan." Shion menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengingat ia dan guru privatnya.

"Ah, sayang. Guru privatku bukan orang yang baik," sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum pada Shion meskipun hatinya yang sekarang sedang menangis.

"Waah, berarti aku beruntung," jawab Shion yang kemudian mengelus-elus rambut Hinata

xxx

**#Hyuuga Mansion#**

*CTAKKK*

Sebuah pukulan kembali bersarang di kepala indigonya disusul dengan puluhan tanda 'X'. Kali ini hati kecilnya harus menangis dan menangis lagi menyesali jawaban yang susah-susah ia dapatkan harus dinodai dengan tanda salah oleh iblis raven tersebut.

Gadis ini hanya bisa pasrah menahan rasa kecewa yang ada di hatinya. Lembaran soal baru kembali muncul dan kali ini dua kali lipat lebih sulit dari yang tadi. Mata _amethyst_ miliknya kembali menelusur soal, mencoba menemukan soal yang dikiranya mudah terlebih dahulu baru kemudian ia mulai mencorat-coret kembali lembar jawabannya.

1 jam berlalu dan pulpen Hinata berhenti menari diiringi helaan nafas lega dari gadis itu. Tapi detik-detik bahagia ini tak berlangsung lama karena menyadari muridnya yang telah selesai, Sasuke yang sedari tadi membaca sebuah buku kembali berjalan menuju Hinata.

Dan puluhan coretan tanda 'X' kembali bertebaran membuat gadis indigo itu _sweatdrop_ seketika. Kali ini terlihat agak lebih lama karena nampaknya Sasuke tengah memeriksa alur jawaban Hinata.

'Ugh, pasti Uchiha-_san _akan memarahiku lagi,' gumam Hinata sembari menangis dalam Hati.

"3 soal yang rumit ini... bisa kau jawab dengan baik. Teruskan!"

*PUK...PUK*

Sasuke menepuk pelan kepala gadis dengan tangannya itu dan mengusapnya sedikit membuat Hinata terdiam. Kali ini Hinata terpana karena tak ada pukulan buku di kepalanya lagi. Soal baru kembali muncul dan sama sulitnya dengan yang tadi, tetapi kali ini tak ada perasaan berat sedikitpun bagi Hinata untuk mengerjakannya. Ia melirik kembali iblis raven di belakangnya yang menyibukkan diri dengan membaca sebuah buku kecil. Entah kenapa ia senang saat Sasuke tak memarahinya.

**-o-**

Agak lama tapi Hinata mulai terbiasa dengan beberapa soal yang Sasuke berikan. Ia mengerti struktur rumus yang harus digunakan dan dapat dengan mudah membolak-balikkannya untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Satu hal yang ia tahu ia tak harus ragu, meskipun beberapa hasil akan didapatkan angka yang memiliki koma tetapi harus akhirnya akan selalu dihasilkan angka bulat. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah memikirkan hal ini yakni dengan membuat dirinya selalu ragu lalu kemudian salah berulang-ulang.

_Amethyst _miliknya melirik ke arah pria berambut raven di belakangnya. Pria yang dingin dan kejam ini terus membaca buku dengan raut wajah tenang tanpa menghiraukan Hinata sedikitpun. Dipandanginya wajah Sasuke yang putih, potongan rambutnya yang lucu layaknya pantat ayam tetapi tetap membuatnya terlihat rupawan, jemarinya yang panjang, matanya yang tajam, membayangkan hal-hal seperti itu membuat wajah Hinata merona merah.

'Bila diperhatikan... ternyata Uchiha-_san _cukup tampan,' gumam Hinata. Sasuke tersadar dan melihat Hinata yang tengah memperhatikannya mulai menyapanya.

"Hn, bisa kau ambilkan pulpen itu?" ucap Sasuke dan membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

*BRAK*

Hinata terjatuh dari kursinya karena terkejut. Apa Sasuke menyadari kalau ia tengah memandanginya? Ia pun bergerak cepat mengambil pulpen yang Sasuke minta menyadari Sasuke memperhatikan ia yang tengah terjatuh.

"Stabillo biru itu juga," lanjut Sasuke lagi.

"_Ha-Hai_." Hinata terkejut saat Sasuke kembali menyapanya dan dengan gerak cepat segera mengambil apa yang Sasuke minta.

"Kau punya pensil?"

*BRAK*

Sapaan Sasuke kembali mengejutkan Hinata dan membuat gadis itu kembali terjatuh di lantai kemudian dengan cepat mengambilkan apa yang Sasuke minta lalu kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Kau kenapa, bodoh? Sedang sakit?" Sasuke tersenyum licik lalu memegang kepala muridnya itu hingga sang gadis kembali tersentak.

'A-Apa yang terjadi denganku? Ke-Kenapa aku malah gugup saat Uchiha-_san_ dekat denganku?' rintih hati kecil Hinata.

*SRET..SRET*

"Hn, kau salah membalik rumusnya. Mau sampai kapan kau bodoh begitu?" ejek Sasuke dan membuat urat kesal di dahi Hinata muncul.

Hinata pun berbalik berniat mengumpat balik Sasuke, tapi ia pun terhenti saat ia berbalik ia menyadari bahwa wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke begitu... tampan.

'Apakah aku menyukai... Uchiha-_san_?' tanya Hinata dalam hatinya.

"A-Ano _sensei_. Ma-Maukah anda mengajariku sedikit lebih pelan?" pinta Hinata lalu tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya tak mau menatap Hinata, tetapi terlihat sedikit semburat merah di pipinya saat Hinata mengatakan itu padanya dengan wajah yang manis.

"Hn, begitukah?" sahut Sasuke singkat.

xxx

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini kita cukupkan dulu. Bahan-bahannya adalah Bab I dan II juga sebagian Bab III yang sudah kita pelajari tadi." Kurenai-_sensei _ pun meninggalkan ruangan setelah selesai memberikan bahan untuk ulangan fisika.

Hinata membersihkan mejanya dari sedikit kertas-kertas hitungan lalu memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas lavender miliknya. Dilihatnya Shion yang sedari tadi hanya murung, entah kenapa hari ini Shion tidak menyapanya sedikitpun. Shion terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ne- Hinata, aku duluan," sapa Ten-ten yang menyentuh pundak Hinata lalu berjalan keluar.

"Um," jawab Hinata singkat. Hinata pun mendekati Shion yang sedari tadi masih saja memasukkan beberapa bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Shion, kamu perlu bantuan?" sapa Hinata.

*GRBB*

"Hi-nata.. hiks hiks." Shion memeluk Hinata lalu menangis dalam pelukannnya.

"_Do-Doushite_, Shion? Kamu sedang ada masalah?" tanya Hinata.

"Guru privatku jahat sekali. Awalnya ia memang baik sekali padaku sampai aku bilang aku menyukainya," ucap Shion sembari terus sesengukan.

"La-Lalu?" tanya Hinata.

"A-Aku ditolak. Dia bilang aku hanya seorang anak kecil, terlalu muda, dan dia juga bilang aku anak yang bodoh..hiks hiks." Shion kembali menangis dan memeluk Hinata erat kemudian Hinata mengelus-elus rambutnya.

"_Da-Daijobu_, Shion-chan. Jangan dipikirkan lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita belanja di _Konoha Square_ saja?" hibur Hinata mengingat Shion yang _Shopaholic_.

"U-Um." Shion hanya mengangguk.

**-o-**

Mereka pun berjalan menyusuri kota dan tiba di _Konoha Square_. Banyak terlihat barang-barang bagus dan juga baju-baju yang indah. Shion dan Hinata tertawa senang saat memilih baju yang lumayan seksi menurut pandangan mereka, kemudian berjalan-jalan terus memutar _Konoha Square_ dan membeli es krim sekedar untuk mendinginkan tenggorokan mereka.

Shion mengajak Hinata ke toko sepatu untuk membeli sebuah sepatu _kets_ model baru. Gadis indigo itu hanya mengangguk saja mengingat keadaan Shion sekarang memang perlu sedikit pengertian. Mereka pun tiba di sebuah toko sepatu yang terletak di samping _Konoha Bookstore_.

"Ne- Menurutmu bagus tidak kalau aku pakai ini?" Shion menunjukkan sebuah sepatu hak tinggi dan sontak membuat tawa Hinata pecah.

"Kau terlihat lucu," jawab Hinata sembari menutupi senyum yang terukir di wajah manisnya.

"Hinata. Menurutmu apa aku harus berhenti les?" raut wajah Shion yang tadinya bahagia mulai kembali sedih saat ia mengingat guru privatnya.

"Sudah sebaiknya jangan pikirkan dulu hal itu!" hibur Hinata dan membuat Shion mengangguk dan mulai memakai sepatu yang ada di tangannya tadi.

Hinata memandangi Shion yang ternyata benar-benar memakainya, memang terlihat pas tapi sangat lucu ketika Shion berjalan terlihat seperti ingin jatuh dan akhirnya bisa membuat kakinya terkilir. Tawa Hinata terhenti saat ia melihat seorang yang ia kenal tengah membeli buku di samping toko. Itu adalah Sasuke, guru privatnya.

"Ne- Shion lihat itu guru privatku," tunjuk Hinata dan Hinata pun menarik lengan Shion menuju toko buku di sampingnya.

"_Sensei_!" sapa Hinata dan Sasuke pun melirik ke kiri-kanannya dan mendapati dua orang gadis menuju ke arahnya.

"Hinata jangan tarik aku, aku bisa berjalan sendiri," rengek Shion manja dan membuat Hinata melepas genggamannya.

"Gomenne, Shion," balas Hinata sambil tersenyum. Ingin rasanya ia segera mengenalkannya dengan guru privatnya yang sempat Shion tanyakan kemarin.

Sasuke terdiam melihat Hinata dan Shion. Ia tidak terlihat senang melihat mereka berdua menemuinya, ia memasang muka datar saat Hinata yang tersenyum tengah menyapanya dengan seorang wanita temannya yang ia bawa.

"_Sensei_..." sapa Hinata.

"Hn," balas Sasuke datar.

"...Sasuke-_kun_?"

*SRKKK*

Barang-barang yang Shion bawa berjatuhan di lantai. Hinata terkejut saat mendengar Shion memanggil guru privatnya dengan nama depannya, apa Shion mengenal Sasuke? Jangan-Jangan Sasuke adalah—

"Sasuke?" tanya Hinata. Sementara Shion menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya seiring air mata mengalir melewati kedua pipinya. Shion pun berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ne- _sensei_..." Hinata menyapa Sasuke tapi ternyata Sasuke juga sudah berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

**-o-**

"Soal-soal ini tidak di kerjakan, begitu pula dengan soal-soal kemarin," ucap Sasuke sementara Hinata hanya duduk termanggu di tempatnya.

"Uchiha-_san_... apa benar anda adalah guru privat Shion," tanya Hinata lagi untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aku ingin anda menjawabnya... _sensei_. Baik anak-anak atau orang dewasa tidak ada hubungannya 'kan? Yang penting perasaan yang ada dalam hati kita," ucap Hinata yang sedari tadi mencoba menahan air matanya. Ia selalu memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Shion sekarang.

"Kau bicara apa? Kita sedang belajar—"

"Lagipula tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," lanjut Sasuke setelah terdiam agak lama.

"Tentu ada hubungannya." Hinata pun menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Akupun masih anak kecil... tetapi aku—"

"Kalau kau tidak ingin belajar maka aku akan pulang sekarang," jawab Sasuke datar dan membuat Hinata terkejut.

*GRBB*

"Jangan pergi!" Hinata merengkuh lengan guru privatnya itu membuat ia tertahan di pintu.

"Kumohon, _sensei_. Jangan pergi!" pinta Hinata.

"Kalau begitu kerjakan soalnya!" jawab Sasuke dan Hinata pun melepas pelukannya lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

'A-Aku harus bisa,' rintih Hinata dalam hati kecilnya.

xxx

"Baiklah, kalian bisa mulai mengerjakan soalnya dari sekarang!" Kurenai-_sensei_ lalu duduk diam memerhatikan murid-muridnya setelah melihat jam.

Semuanya terlihat layaknya suasana ulangan, ada yang hanya senyum-senyum, ada yang terlihat gelisah, ada yang terlihat tenang, beberapa bisak-bisik, juga ada yang langsung mengeluarkan catatan kecil yang mereka sembunyikan dalam pulpen. Sedangkan Hinata, saat ia ia sedang merasa—

'Aneh. Apa-apaan ini? Semua soal ulangan ini sangat simpel. Semua angkanya bisa dengan mudah di tebak, rumus yang digunakan semuanya mudah di balikkan, hasil awal dan akhirnya selalu angka bulat, kalau begini tanpa kalkulator pun—' Hinata menggumam tak karuan, ternyata tujuan Sasuke memberikannya soal-soal sulit dan rumit ialah agar ia terbiasa juga tak merasa sulit lagi dengan soal-soal seperti ini.

"Wah salju turun," ucap Ten-ten dan menarik perhatian semua murid.

'_Arigatou gouzaimashu_... _sensei_,' gumam Hinata, melihat salju membuat ia teringat dengan Sasuke hingga meneteskan air matanya di kertas soal.

**-o-**

"_Tadaimaa_," ucap Hinata sembari melepas sepatu lavendernya.

Terlihat Neji yang tengah duduk menyelesaikan makannya dan Hiashi tengah menelpon seseorang lalu ia pun menutup teleponnya saat melihat putrinya yang tercinta pulang dari sekolah. Hinata mengambil lembar soal dan jawaban ulangannya lalu memberikannya pada Hiashi. Terlihat raut wajah Hiashi sangat senang melihat nilai yang ada di lembar jawaban Hinata.

"Nah, Hinata? Sekarang belajarmu akan lebih nyaman," sapa Hiashi.

"E-Eh. A-Apa maksudmu, _Otou-sama_?" tanya Hinata.

"Bukankah kau yang selalu memprotes tentang guru privatmu, sekarang ayah sudah menemukan guru yang baru," jawab Hiashi sembari tersenyum simpul ke arah Hinata.

"La-Lalu, bagaimana dengan Uchiha-_san_?" tanya Hinata.

"Dia baru saja berhenti. Dia tadi datang dan bilang padaku ia tak bisa mengajarimu lagi." Neji menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dan sontak membuat gadis itu terkejut lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Fugaku juga memakluminya. Ayah sudah bicara padanya agar hal ini tidak—"

*BRAK...DRAP...DRAP...DRAP*

Hinata berlari mengambil syal miliknya dan keluar dari rumah meninggalkan Neji dan Hiashi, ia terus berlari menembus salju. Ia tak peduli rasa dingin yang menghampirinya, ia tak peduli meski hujan salju bertebaran di bajunya. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah bertemu dengan Sasuke, memandang wajah gurunya itu lagi.

_Amethyst_ miliknya menelusur sekitarnya, tak ada siapapun, tentu saja siapa orang bodoh yang ingin berjalan di tengah hujan salju yang mulai turun ini. Tapi ia tak menyerah, ia terus berlari mencari orang yang ia tuju. Sampai dilihatnya seseorang berjaket dan syal hitam tengah berjalan pulang, tanpa menunggu lama lagi ia berlari dengan cepat lalu memeluk pria itu dari belakang. Sementara pria itu hanya terkejut seakan tak percaya tangan hangat yang memeluknya sekarang.

"_Doushite_?" ucap Hinata pelan.

"Tak apa. Boleh aku tanya, bagaimana hasilnya?" balas Sasuke.

"A+" jawab Hinata dengan senang tapi mereka pun terdiam agak lama.

"Apa kamu membenciku, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Hinata dan kali ini ia benar-benar memanggil nama Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Meskipun kamu membenciku, tapi aku takkan menyerah. Karena aku... sangat menyukaimu."

"..." Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar suara Hinata.

"Boleh 'kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Hn. Kau masih 16 tahun, masih harus belajar," jawab Sasuke dan membuat Hinata menunduk sedih. Pada akhirnya—

"Karena itu aku akan terus mengajarimu... Aku juga menyukaimu." Sasuke berbalik membalas pelukan Hinata. Gadis ini pun menangis bahagia mengetahui perasaannya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Jadi... Mulai sekarang jangan tinggalkan aku," balas Hinata sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada gurunya ini dan jelas membuat wajah Sasuke sedikit merona, tetapi tetap saja pria ini memasang wajah _stoic_ demi menjaga imejnya.

"Ajari aku terus ya, _sensei_."

"Hn. Kau itu memang selalu begitu. Bodoh tetap saja bodoh."

"Jahat."

...

...

**-THE END-**

Huaaaaa gantung lagiiii ^_~ hedeh hedehh... kapan sih bisa bikin fic yang bener bener End... #ditabokin reader sekampung# mungkin bagi yang mau sequel bakalan lama deh ^_~ #Reader: Jiakh niat ngga sih bikin fic..# Ne- Jangan marah deh Reader&Senpai semua.. terutama yang SHL nih ^_~ Bayangin aja sendiri endingnya gimana ya ^_~ hahaha...

Ja Ne- Reader.. **Jangan sampai lupa ****REVIEW.. XD**


End file.
